


Moving

by kaitywithay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving, cute boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitywithay/pseuds/kaitywithay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grenn hates moving.  Pyp loves moving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pringlesaremydivision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringlesaremydivision/gifts).



> Just a sweet little ficlet thing for the lovely Lauren (pringlesaremydivison) for being the biggest sweetheart ever.

Grenn hated everything about moving.

It didn’t matter when he moved or where or what season, moving was the worst possible thing that you could ask Grenn to do or help you with.

Pyp, on the other hand, love to move.

It stemmed from his time in a traveling theatre company. They only stayed in one town or city for the run length of a show, three to four months during the winters for long shows and then a week or so during the summer for festivals, various Shakespeare in the parks and a few skits at carnivals here and there.

And because of this, Pyp wanted to move constantly.

And not just in a “I’ve been here too long” way but in a “I’ve spent five minutes in this one place and I need to move again” way.

First it was out of his dorm room and into an on campus apartment for more space. Then it was to an off campus apartment because “The campus cramps my style” and once they finally graduated it was to condo and then he spent three months begging Grenn to move into a house.

Grenn did his best to refuse him, knowing that moving would be a pain and it was just not worth it. He didn’t want to deal with the packing or the hauling and when Pyp mentioned hiring movers, Grenn shot back that he didn’t want to deal with hiring some and trying to work around everyone’s schedules.

He just simply wasn’t Pyp, he didn’t get excited about moving.

He wasn’t faulting Pyp for his enthusiasm to move though. It was so endearing, just so _Pypar._ Grenn admired the fact that if need be, Pyp could live his whole life out of a suitcase, could just pack the bare essentials, just hit the road and take off and never have to worry about something again. He was such a free spirit and Grenn tried his very best not to get in the way of that.

But moving was a different case.

But after a while, Grenn had to admit that it was getting too cramped when they had their friends over and half their furniture was in storage and yeah, it’d be nice to have their own spaces and work on their own stuff.

So final, he agreed to move into a house.

Almost as by magic, almost as if he knew Grenn would relent, Pyp dragged him to the house he wanted to move into.

It was big. And while Grenn was not an expert in real estate, he knew big also typically meant expensive.

Which meant working more hours and trying to keep everything afloat and trying to make into a home.

He opens his mouth to start to say that maybe this was just a tad bit too extreme for house owning.

But Pyp starts rambling about how this is perfect. The perfect size and the yard was perfect and that they would have everyone over all the time and they would adopt so many animals and Pyp could have a room to work on his acting and Grenn could have one to work on his woodworking and it would be nice and cozy and they would live there until they were both old and grey.

And Grenn was so touched that Pyp, Fly-By-The-Seat-Of-My-Pants-Pyp, was thinking ahead and making plans that he agreed to get the house.

Which meant moving.

So now Grenn was surrounded by boxes, Pyp’s excitement and the overwhelming feeling of trying to figure out how to get everything packed and loaded.

He kept trying to remind himself that it would all be worth it in the end but after tripping over a box for the fifth time, it was hard to convince himself of that.

He wondered how they had so much stuff for only living in small spaces most of the time they had been together.

All the books came from Sam, he was sure Jon was responsible for the movies and the various knick-knacks were from Ygritte and Gilly. There were all of Pyp’s scripts from plays, bills from plays, posters from plays, play soundtracks. Then again there was all of Grenn’s woodworking stuff, including all the figurines he made, his tools, his books on it and the boxes and chests he also made.

So he sat in the middle of their bedroom with boxes around him and trying to convince himself that it was worth it because it would make Pyp happy.

He could hear Pyp clattering around packing up the kitchen and Sam in the living room. Jon was loading already packed boxes into his car.

Grenn finally sighed and started packing even more stuff, haphazardly throwing things into boxes, taping the boxes shut and labeling them for what they were. He dully realized that he would also have to unpack which could take forever.

Especially since Pyp never knew where he wanted anything to go.

Grenn groaned and decided that it would all be worth it because they’d have a house that they could make memories in.

They managed to get through the day with little incident. Sam dropped a box of pans on Jon’s foot and then everything and everyone was on their way.

Sam and Pyp talking about the housewarming party, Jon being broody and Grenn happy that they had their friends, because fuck hiring movers and fuck a U-Haul.

Jon and Sam help load things into the house. After they leave, Grenn stupidly realizes they don’t have any food and runs to get some takeout.

He comes back and sets the food on the new kitchen counter. He can hear the Hamilton soundtrack for the millionth time and rolls his eyes. But what he doesn’t hear his Pyp unpacking and singing along.

He goes into the living room, pausing in the door.

Pyp is staring around it with wide eyes and his big goofy grin on his face. He looks the happiest Grenn has seen him and that’s including the time they got to see _Newsies_ on Broadway.

He turns and sees Grenn in the doorway and his smile gets bigger.

“I’ve never had a home. The closest I’ve came to one is my gran’s apartment in downtown Cincy. But I don’t quite count that.”

Grenn fills a lump in his throat. He had never considered the fact that Pyp had never had a home, stability. That while Pyp loved acting and travelling, he never had the comforts that Grenn did growing up.

He never had a home to come home too when things got tough in college.

He never lay on the couch and watched a thunderstorm.

He never snuggled down into his blankets, listening to the snowplows fight the snow.

He never had a place he could settle all his hopes and dreams.

Pyp moves forward, grabbing Grenn’s hand and drags him into the living room. They wrap their arms around each other staring at the big house.

“I know you hate moving, you big ox. But thanks to you, I now have a home to finally call my own.

Grenn pulls him into a deep kiss and promises himself to make this the best home so Pyp will never want to move again.


End file.
